Corazon de robot
by daira-strumer
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos tienen que salvar un personaje muy peculiar , Ella solo tiene un corazón por esa extraña gema que callo donde esta abandonada . Pero como sonic va ayudar si ella no quiere aceptar la cruda realidad  *Soy mala en resúmenes lo se*


"¿**Proyecto milagro?"**

_Ase varios años atrás , antes que eggman apareciera existio un cientifico solitario__ que solo trataba de inventar un robot que se pareciera a su que hermana nunca tubo , El era un joven lobo color dorado y ojos azules _

_El cientifico estubo varios meses asta años por tratar de invertar aquel robot . Un dia en su laboratorio encontro la forma para crear a ese robot pero con algo no pudo crear , un corazon _

"_Muy bueno dias"-dijo una robot color dorado con ojos azules y con una bluza con manga larga y ancha_

_El cientifico se emociono por ver a la robot con vida y le sonrio haciendo que ella no entendiera porque estaba feliz _

"_Sabes quien soy"-pregunto el cientifico_

"_mi creador"_

"_¿Notas algunas fallas en tu sistemas?"_

"_Negativo"_

_131313131313131313131313_

_Dos semanas despues el cientifico trato de enseñarle a la robot como utilizar las maquinas , asta le trato de enseñar a cantar con la esperanza que ella pudiera_

"_Mira milagros , ahora te quiero enseñar como a cantar"-dijo el lobo mientras sostenia unas partituras_

"_Todos , podemos ser libres ,"-canto el cientifico una frase y la robot trato de repetir pero su voz era monotoma _

"_No lo intentes con tanta fuerza milagros , la musica tiene que salir del corazon"_

"_Oh , es verdad"-se apago la voz del cientifico __y se toco el corazon _

_Despues El reflecciono y recordo algo que nunca quiso mas recordar , era cuando el era pequeño y sus padres lo dejan abandonado . asta que su recuerdo termino gracias a la robot que lo toma de la mano mostrandole la partitura y el se puso a llorar mientras que la abrazo_

"_He he he , mejor intentemos con otras cosas …hermanita-susurro y le acarisio la cabeza_

_13131313131313131313131_

_Habia llegado navidad y el cientifico queria aserle una sorpresa la la robot milagros como el la llamo . El lobo fue comprando varios regalos de navidad para ella y los dejo en un pequeño arbol de pascua_

"_Milagros , no habras los ojos todabia"-dijo el lobo . Llevo a milagros donde estaba el arbol de pascua – "ahora puedes abrir los ojos"_

_Ella habrio los ojos y no sintio nada , solo tubo una expresion fria . El cientifico habrio sus manos y le dijo con todo cariño "Feliz navidad milagros , mira todos estos regalos que te compre" pero milagros se quedo callada_

_Mira , mira"- el cientifico tomo un regalo que tenia forma de un arbol pequeño – "Hehhee , vamos a plantarlo?"- le extendio su mano para que ella la tomara pero solo se quedo inmovil_

"_Si pudiera te regalaria un corazon"-susurro , se aserco a ella y le toco el pecho donde supuestamente deveria aver un corazon –" No te preocupes hermanita , yo voy a seguir intentando a regalarte un corazon "_

_**Te lo prometo**_

_131313131313131313131_

_El cientifico paso años por tratar de__ crear un programa para que la robot tuviera sentimientos pero estubo asi asta que un dia le dijo que estaba obsoleta y que se quedara a cuidar la casa_

_La robot quedo abandonada por tanto años que ella quiso saber como era tener un corazon asta que un dia en el arbol que habia plantado junto al cientifico estaba una extraña gema color amarillo , Milagro toco la gema , empezo a brillar color dorado y sus ojos frios tubieron un brillo _

_Empezo a llorar y ella no entendia porque pero sentia algo calido adentro de ella mientra que lloraba_

_¿Por qué la lagrimas no se detienen?_

_¿Por qué estoy temblando? Esto sera lo que dijo el cientifico?_

_Esto sera lo que dijo el cientifico , …un corazon?- ella se callo entre sus dorrillas y vio que una de la flores , Milagros empezo a llorar con mas fuerzas , en ese momento su memoria empezo a mostrar imágenes del cientifico cuando le regalaba el arbol o cuando trato de enseñarle a cantar y cuando el dia que el cientifico le dijo que estaba obsoleta_

"_Hermano, Hermano , no estoy obsoleta …Porfavor no me dejes sola"-grito_

"_Hermano …yo …..t-tengo… un …corazon"_

_13131313131313__13_

_Habia pasado un dia desde que milagro obtuvo un corazon . Ella queria ir a buscar al cientifico que e__ra su hermano para estar gunto a el , igual como antes _

_Se busco unos mapas que habia en la mesa donde se ponia el cientifico , saco una foto del cientifico cuando el era joven aun y tambien tomo la gema extraña que le dio el corazon _

_Y se fue en busca de su hermano_

_1313131313131313_

Un hombre gordo estaba sentado en una sala de ordenadores con varias maquinas , se veia que andaba molesto por una extraña razon

"Becoe , Decoe QUIERO que recuperen la esmerelasdas caos, ahora- ordeno el doctor molesto por la incompetencia de sus robots

"D-doctor eggman si sige enojado puede aserle mal por su salud"-comento decoe

"Grr , como no voy a estarlo si por su estupides perdieron las siete esmeraldas caos-grito con enojo y tecleo su ordenador para saber la pocision de la esmeraldas caos

Encontro algo raro en una de la esmeraldas caos , se estaba moviendo en una velocidad increible asta la ciudad Angel City

"Wow , esa esmeralda si que se mueve rapido"-exclamo becoe mirando el ordenador

"Grrr , que sigen haciendo aca , Vallan y traiganme esa esmeralda"-contesto con furia

Los dos robot se fueron corriendo asta la puerta y eggman solo se recosto en su silla tomandose la cabeza- "Tengo que crear a unos robot con cerebro y urgente "-penso molesto

1313131313131313131313

_Hermano te encontrare…_


End file.
